355
As Barnabas tasks Carolyn with retrieving the notebook, Julia realizes that Barnabas plans to kill her. Synopsis Teaser : We will go through another night in the great house of Collinwood unaware that there are those among us who are playing a most dangerous game... a game that will eventually end with someone's death. At the Old House, Carolyn anxiously watches as Barnabas ponders how to deal with Dr. Hoffman's betrayal. Carolyn believes Julia is not trying to betray him but merely undermining his plans for Victoria Winters due to jealousy. However, Barnabas will let nothing stand between him and Victoria, and declares that Julia will have to be disposed of... permanently. Act I Carolyn balks at the idea of Barnabas killing Julia, and she tries to persuade the vampire to find a less violent solution. Barnabas is insistent on destroying Julia. Carolyn refuses to have any part in his plans, but he reminds her that she no longer has a choice. He goes on to give her an important task: the retrieval of Julia's notebook, which reveals his true nature. Carolyn is genuinely surprised Barnabas allowed Julia to keep such notes. Barnabas explains that he was once curious about his own condition, but not any longer. He charges Carolyn with finding and destroying the notebook tonight. Act II Returning to Collinwood, Carolyn encounters Mrs. Johnson, who chides her for missing dinner. The housekeeper notes how unwell Carolyn appears, but Carolyn quickly changes the subject. Carolyn inquires about Julia and learns the other woman has retired for the evening. There is a knock at the door; Carolyn answers it and finds that Maggie Evans, who has been away visiting friends in New Hampshire, has dropped by to see Victoria and offer her support over Burke Devlin. But Carolyn informs her that Victoria has accompanied David to Boston. Maggie is taken aback by how cold Carolyn behaves toward Burke's accident. Also, the way in which Carolyn fingers the scarf around her neck reminds Maggie of something she can't quite place. Just then, dogs begin to howl in the distance. Maggie, suddenly frightened, decides to leave. Act III As Carolyn moves back inside the house, she runs into Julia coming downstairs. The two women are immediately frosty toward one another. Hearing the dogs howling and knowing it means Barnabas is upset over something has brought Julia out of her room. Carolyn, using this to her advantage, tells Julia that Barnabas wants to see her. Julia berates Carolyn for not telling her sooner and then swiftly leaves Collinwood for the Old House. Wasting no time, Carolyn sneaks into Julia's room and begins her search for the notebook. Meanwhile, Barnabas is surprised by Julia's visit. But he tries to cover when he learns it was Carolyn who sent Julia to see him. Julia deduces that it was a ploy to get her out of Collinwood. Act IV As Julia makes to leave, Barnabas stops her and claims he wishes to resume the experiment. Julia, however, confronts Barnabas and informs him that Carolyn will not find the notebook. Reluctantly, Barnabas allows her to leave. Back at Collinwood, Carolyn continues to frantically search. She discovers the hidden strongbox, and pries it open... only to find it is empty. As she replaces the strongbox and starts to leave, she is caught by Julia, who demands an explanation. Julia threatens to inform Elizabeth of Carolyn's activity, but Carolyn counters that Julia would not want Elizabeth to learn her true identity. After Carolyn departs, Julia is more certain than ever that Barnabas is planning to kill her. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: I'm afraid that Dr. Hoffman will have to be disposed of... permanently. ---- : Barnabas: Hoffman is, professionally, a very sensible and level-headed woman. But emotionally, she is as foolish as most other women. ---- : Julia: Don’t you know what the howling of the dogs means? : Carolyn: No, tell me. : Julia: Well, it means that Barnabas is upset about something, and he’s getting ready to do something about it. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 353. * First episode narrated by Clarice Blackburn. * There is a tape edit after Julia has just arrived at the Old House. Story * At the end of the previous episode, Carolyn was fairly giddy at the prospect of Barnabas killing Julia. Here, however, she has an inexplicable change of attitude. (Barnabas' influence over her may be on the wane; this will certainly be shown to be the case once the narrative returns from 1795 to the present day from 461.) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Carolyn: Finding Julia's notebook; Julia: Carolyn lied to her. * TIMELINE: Day 137 begins, and will end in 358. Carolyn says it was yesterday when Victoria left for Boston with David. Bloopers and continuity errors * Julia's room is a radically different configuration, and the window is on a different wall. It may be a redress of Carolyn's room. Also, the last time we saw Julia's room, the door was the second door in from the end of the hall, on the left. Now it is the last door on the left. * Is Kathryn Leigh Scott having problems with the buttons on her coat in Act II? She seems to be oddly holding the coat closed just above waist level for most of the scene. * The clock at the Old House reads 10:15pm at the start of this episode; this conflicts with the timings given in the next episode, which appears to take place on the same night. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 355 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 355 - Julia Hoffman Must DieCategory:Dark Shadows episodes